Blue Harvest: Smash bros Edition!
by SmasherG
Summary: In a Parody of Family Guy's special "Blue harvest" The Smashers go through the story of the 4th Episode of Star Wars!
1. Chapter 1: The Opening Crawl

Disclaimer: I don't own brawl, Star wars, or Family Guy.

A Long time ago, Yet in the future for some Reason….

EPISODE IV: A NEW HOPE

It's a Time of war, Space battles, and Space stations...

I should probably tell you that this is a parody of family guy's Special: Blue harvest. Although you probably knew that already…..

Also, you might want to see either the Family guy version or the Real version to know what's going on. If you haven't, this wouldn't be too different….

Wow, that's a pretty short opening crawl. Don't worry, the Story begins in the next chapter. This is my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, Family Guy, Star wars, Or RealPlayer 7.

(somewhere in Space, a ship is being attacked by a bigger one. The big ship hits the smaller one. Inside the smaller one, C3-PO and R2-D2 feel the impact.)

C3-PO (Luigi): You Hear that? Sounds like we're being hit! And from the sound of it, It's in the rear!

R2-D2 (Meta Knight): Beep. Hey, can you hold onto this bag?

(R2-D2 Gives C3-PO a bag of coffee. Outside, The same ship C3-PO and R2-D2 are on boards onto the bigger one. Inside, Rebels are preparing to fight)

Rebel: What if they come in a different door?

Other Rebel: then we go to That door.

Rebel: Ok.

(a Bunch of Storm troopers break down a door, and everyone is fighting. One of the rebels is hit

Hurt Rebel: Darn, I was a week from retirement.

(the fight continues. Meanwhile, C3-PO is trying to find R2-D2.)

C3-PO: R2?

(he finds R2 with Princess Leia, who is trying to record a message.)

Leia (Peach): Help me obi-wan Kenobi you're my only hope. Okay now what?

R2-D2: click "Preferences"

Leia: ok, I clicked "preferences"

R2-D2: now go to "Default Media Browser".

Leia: ok. Now theres a hourglass, and it's not letting me do anything. it says "buffering"

R2-D2: Just wait a bit.

Leia: I'm just making a message.

R2-D2: I'm just telling you to wait a minute. Now click "Import video file".

Leia: now it wants me to get "Real Player 7".

R2-D2: I'll just bring it to him myself.

(a Storm trooper spots Leia and shoots a ring at her while R2-D2 escapes through a escape pod with C3-PO.)

R2-D2: Do you still have that bag of coffee I gave you? It's going to be a long ride.

C3-PO: I'm going to do some puzzles but that doesn't mean I don't want to Talk.

R2-D2: ok.

(back at the big ship, Darth Vader arrives.)

Vader (Ganondorf): Well, Princess Leia, I suppose you have the death star plans?

Leia: Ok i do, it's in a suitcase

(Vader gets a suitcase with $25 in it)

Vader: oh well, it'll appear somewhere. Alright take her away.

So that's the beginning of the story. I'll tell you who's who when they first appear. Be nice in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Young Skywaker

Disclaimer: I Don't own Brawl, Star Wars, Family Guy, or ASDF movie 4.

(on the planet R2-D2 and C3-PO crashed on, they are walking in a desert.)

C3-PO: Ok. Who do you hate more? Jabba the hutt, or a service droid?

R2-D2: MY DAD WAS A SERVICE DROID!

(R2-D2 begins to leave)

C3-PO: Where you going?

R2-D2: you can Eat the wires I have inside the canister that is my body!

( after a while, R2-D2 is in a canyon.)

R2-D2: it looks like I'm in the wrong canyon. It's ok, I didn't do anything wrong. What? A Droid can't go through a canyon no More? I have needs too! WHOS THERE?

(someone shoots R2-D2, taking him down in one shot. Somewhere else, a giant vehicle stops at a stop light next to another giant vehicle.)

Driver of the other giant vehicle: *Random gibberish*

( the first vehicle driver hands the other one a jar that's labeled "Random Stuff". Back at the Death Star, Darth Vader is talking to a bunch of Guys)

First Guy: the Death Star is now completely invincible.

Vader: Great. So no weaknesses at all?

First Guy: ye-no.

Vader: You hesitated there. Is there anything I need to know?

First Guy: no its almost invincible, half invincible.

Vader: ok, I'm not doing my job if I didn't ask what's the point of One.

First guy: well, there's a hole in the station. And if you shoot a lazer into this hole, the station blows up.

Vader: that sounds like a big Weak Spot!

First Guy: well, it's not a big deal. It's small hole, and you have to go through a trench to get within range.

Vader: Can't we just board it up?

First Guy: that would look terrible!

Vader: JUST DO IT!

First Guy: ok. Calm down Vader.

(back in the desert, R2-D2 and C3-PO are coming out of a giant vehicle. C3-PO is holding a handful of Maximum Tomatoes)

C3-PO: Thanks for the tomatoes, Early 90s Oven.

Early 90s Oven: *takes out a cookie*

Luke's Uncle ( Mr. Game and Watch): ok bring them out.

(Luke comes out of a random house while his mom is calling him.)

Luke's Aunt (Zelda): Tell Uncle Owen Not to tell you that your dad's Darth Vader.

Luke (Toon Link): When are you going to let me become a rebellion?

Luke's Aunt: stop whining and some Blue liquid that we found in a lake.

Luke: I'm just going to go one of these days!

(Luke goes to look at the two sunsets.)

Luke: Someday. I'll leave this Boulder.

(Back in Luke's house, C3-PO is in a pot of oil while Luke is doing something to R2-D2)

Luke: there's something in this R2-D2

(A hologram of princess leia appears)

Leia: help me obi-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.)

Luke: Sounds like she needs help, is there anything else to it?

(Luke Presses something on R2-D2 and a bit of ASDF movie 4 appears)

Guy: THROW THE CHEESE!

Luke: I wonder if she means old obi-wan Kenobi? Well, I'm just going to hit some ducks with a slingshot.

C3-PO: YOU HIT SMALL ANIMALS FOR FUN?

Luke: there's two sun' s and no paint What the heck am I supposed to do?

So that sums up this chapter of the story. Be nice in the Reviews


	4. Chapter 4: Luke and his Lightsaber

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, Family Guy, Star Wars, or Skittles.

(Luke is fixing a Robot when C3-PO runs to Him)

C3-PO: Luke! R2-D2 is Gone! We got to find him.

Luke: oh what the stuff is that things problem?

(Luke and C3-PO are in a Car)

C3-PO: Mind if I turn on the radio?

(C3-PO Turns on the Radio)

Guy on Radio: YOUR LISTENING TO RANDOM RADIO! UP NEXT: ANYTHING BUT JUSTIN BEIBER!

(Luke and C3-PO Find R2-D2)

Luke: R2-D2, what are you doing here?

R2-D2: beep boop.

C3-PO: he says someone's coming from the east!

R2-D2: I didn't say that! I said that there isn't a bag of skittles on this planet!

(Luke is looking through binoculars)

Luke: well I see footprints but I don't see any- wait I see sand people!

(A sand person runs up to Luke and does a battle cry. It Knocks out Luke and sees a hooded person in the distance and flees. The hooded man feels Luke's forehead.)

R2-D2: Who the heck are you?

Obi-wan Kenobi (Link): The person who just found himself.

(at obi-wan kenobi's house)

Obi-wan Kenobi: So, what are you doing here?

Luke: I'll show you. Play it R2!

(R2-D2 plays the message, a hologram of Princess Leia Appears)

Leia: Kenobi, a long time ago you served my dad. We need you again. And not to be too hard but you owe us for the mess you got us into back on alderan.

(obi-wan Kenobi fast forwards the message)

Leia: and we paid those families to keep their kids quiet.

(Obi-wan Kenobi fast forwards the message again)

Obi-wan Kenobi: this is just some random stuff. I'll check that later.

Leia: Taco sauce. So I'll Guess that we count on you to get the Death Star plans to my dad on alderan. The plans are stored in the R2-D2. Help me Obi-wan Kenobi, You're my only hope. Ok now what?

Obi-wan Kenobi: Luke, you must learn the ways of the force and come with me to alderan.

Luke: whats the force?

Obi-wan Kenobi: Its what gives a jedi knight his power. Here, check this out!

(Obi-wan Kenobi gives Luke a light saber)

Luke: awesome!

Obi-wan Kenobi: Everyone has one.

(somewhere else a guy is using a light saber for a light that blasts two flys and a paratroopa)

Paratroopa: WHAT THE HECK MAN!

(Back to obi-wan and Luke, Luke is still using the lightsaber.)

Obi-wan Kenobi: You know, The empire is going to be looking for these droids.

Luke: But if they find out who the random people sold them to, it could lead them back…..home.

(Luke runs off)

Obi-wan Kenobi: Luke! Come back! It's Too Dangerous! *under Breath*: get your blond space hair back here.

That wraps up this chapter, be nice in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding a ship

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, Family Guy, Or Star Wars

(Luke is driving his hovercraft car for a while and stops at a destroyed house)

Luke: Uncle Owen? Aunt Breuer? *Gasp* Oh my Force!

(Sees Uncle Owen and aunt beruer VERY injured)

Luke: *Gasp* JON WILLIAMS!

(Sees a VERY injured Jon Williams and a injured and dead orchestra)

Luke: Great. Now we have to do the rest of this fanfic with a Danny Elman.

(Danny elfman plays a song. Then Luke hits him with his Light saber)

(Luke, Obi-wan Kenobi, C3-PO, And R2-D2 are in the hovercraft car and walks to a cliff where they see a Town in the distance)

Obi-Wan Kenobi: you can never find a bigger hide-out for Scum and villainy in that town.

R2-D2: My sister S2-D2 lives here.

C3-PO: What does she do?

R2-D2: She works at Space-Mart.

(At an entrance to a place, a bouncer is letting people in a line in)

Luke: How are we going to get in there? We don't have any Paint with us. It's a lot easier to get in if you have paint with you. You ever notice that?

Obi-wan Kenobi: to be honest, I never did.

(They walk to the bouncer)

Bouncer: sorry, private party tonight.

Obi-wan Kenobi (using a Jedi mind trick): I'm a friend of a Famous person.

Bouncer: You're a friend of a famous person.

Obi-wan Kenobi: You saw me last week, I'm awesome.

Bouncer: I saw you last week, you're awesome.

Obi-wan Kenobi: Go right ahead.

Bouncer: Go right ahead.

Obi-wan Kenobi: I ate your pie for breakfast.

Bouncer: I ate your pie for breakfast.

(They enter and obi-wan Kenobi silently laughs)

Band guy: were the cantina band, any request *fake voice*: Play that same song. *normal voice*: Ok, same song.

(Outside, C3-PO and R2-D2 hide from some storm troopers)

Storm trooper: It's locked.

Other Storm trooper: maybe there behind this door.

Storm trooper *Knocks on door*: Well I guess whoever's in there won't be getting a subscription to "Swords and upgrades for robots" Magazine.

R2-D2: SWORDS AND UPGRADES FOR ROBOTS MAGAZINE?

Storm Trooper: did you hear something?

Other Storm trooper: I heard voices but it stopped so I'm going to guess no ones in there.

(Back in the Cantina, Obi-wan Kenobi and Luke are talking to someone)

Obi-Wan Kenobi: hey, my short friend and I are trying to find a ship to take us to Alderan. And I'm ready to pay someone a LOT of money.

Han Solo (Mario): Well you found the right place. I'm Han solo, captain of the millennium falcon and the only smasher who can drive for more than five seconds in this fanfic.

Luke: Is it Fast?

Han Solo: Are you kidding? It can go Faster than Sonic the Storm-Hog.

Sonic (in a storm trooper helmet): I HEARD THAT!

Han Solo: Whatever, Chewy, Get these guys to the Ship and get her Ready.

Chewbacca (Yoshi): *Does random noise* sorry, I had something in my throat. ok lets go.

(they walk to find the millennium falcon)

Han Solo: What do you think?

(all are speechless)

R2-D2: You have any chocolate milk in there?

Han solo: no, But I could show you around since no one's attacking us.

Storm Trooper (out of nowhere): ATTACK!

Han Solo: now I can't show you around Get in!

(they enter and Take off)

That does it for this chapter, be Nice in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall of Alderaan

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, Family Guy, Star Wars, or Nyah Cat.

Han Solo: Looks like we got company! Oh look at that one, Get off your phone you are driving.

Luke: There gaining on us!

Han Solo: We'll be fine once we make the jump to light speed, besides I know a few maneuvers, we'll lose them.

(The Ship starts move a little to the left)

Luke: That's it? Moving slightly to the left?

Han Solo: well, were not where we were. That would confuse them.

Luke: Yeah, But you really didn't do anything, you just started moving lazily to the left. I'm pretty sure they can keep up.

(On the other ship)

Guy: WHERE THEY GO?

Other Guy: THERE THEY ARE! THERE MOVING LAZILY TO THE LEFT!

Guy: wow, that guy knows some maneuvers.

(Back on the millennium falcon)

Han Solo: Alright Hang on to something I'm making the jump to light speed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Did he say hang on or hang out?

(The millennium falcon goes to light speed)

Han Solo: Dang, Hyperspace is always freaky.

(Sees the nyah cat, back at the Death Star, a guy and Darth Vader are looking at alderaan when Princess Leia walks in)

Leia: Random Governor, I recognize your stench when I first got on board.

Vader: Actually that's me. I was eating five day old sushi.

Governor: Leia, we decided to test our Giant Random Blow-up Gun on your home planet: Alderaan.

Leia: No!

Governor: she said no. should we still use it?

Vader: yeah.

(They shoot a beam from the giant random blow-up Gun and it blows up alderaan)

Leia: *gasp*

(Back at the millennium Falcon, Luke is Deflecting Beams from something with his lightsaber)

Luke: How am I doing.

Obi-wan Kenobi: Not bad.

(All of the sudden, they feel a crash)

Han solo: What the Heck? Oh no! we came out of hyperspace into a asteroid field!

(they find themselves in a asteroid field, while a random ship comes out of nowhere)

Guy: POTATOS!

Chewbacca: The empire destroyed Alderaan!

Luke: Maybe we should go to the moon.

(They find the death star)

Obi-wan Kenobi: That's no moon. That's a space Station….

That does it for this chapter. Be nice in the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: The Death Star Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, Family Guy, Star Wars, ASDF movie, Or Star fox.

Han Solo: Aw crud they got us in a tractor beam! Well I'm not going down without a fight!

Obi-Wan Kenobi: You can't win, but there are other things to do.

Luke: Like what?

Obi-wan Kenobi: LIKE GETTING THE HECK OUTTA HERE!

*Runs off and comes back*

Obi-Wan Kenobi: nah, just kidding. Can you imagine if I was like that?

(The millennium Falcon Enters the death star, accidently squishing navi in the process, storm troopers go to it, lazer's are heard and Obi-wan Kenobi, Han solo, Luke, Chewbacca, C3-PO, and R2-D2 come out of it, Luke and Han solo are wearing Storm trooper suits)

Han Solo (in Storm trooper suit) : Alright just follow my lead.

(they all moonwalk past a Storm trooper. Meanwhile back at the ship, Navi comes out of the bottom)

Navi: IM FREE!

(Storm troopers start shooting her)

Navi: IM OUT!

(Navi leaves. Back to our Jedi-Smashers, They hide behind a wall)

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ok, I'm gonna go take out that beam.

Luke: and we'll go save the princess.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: you know, This may be the last time we see each other.

Luke: But were…

(Han solo covers Luke's mouth)

Han solo: don't break the fourth wall dude!

Luke: Okay, sheesh.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: anyway, there's something I want to tell you…

(One Musical number later…)

Luke (Flying in the air): I KNEW IT! I CAN FLY!

(Back to Han solo, Chewbacca, and Luke. They notice a small truck)

Chewbacca: *Growls*

Small Truck: HOLY SITH!

*drives off to find another Truck*

Small Truck: YOURE NEVER GONNA BELIVE WHAT I JUST SAW!

Other Small Truck: Justin Beiber?

Small Truck: AW GREAT! NOW THE THING DOESN'T SOUND COOL!

Other Truck: WHAT DID YA SEE?

Small Truck: I DON'T REMEMBER! I WAS THINKING ABOUT JUSTIN BEIBER!

Other Truck: *Shutter-spins* Can you imagine?

Small Truck: DON'T SHAKE MY HAND!

Other Truck: You don't have any hands, you're a truck!

(Back to Luke and Han solo, there looking at a map)

Chewbacca: Are we on the first floor?

Luke: were on the second floor.

Han solo: no, there's the Banana Republic and we just past that. We parked on the Random Store side, so we must be by The ASDF movie store.

Luke: Well, it looks like the first floor is mostly Guy stuff and there's a princess store over here.

Chewbacca: So were on the third floor.

Han solo: Let's get in the elevator. And lets hurry, The smell of five day old hot dogs is killing me.

(They enter an elevator that's playing an elevator version of the stage select theme from the original Star fox. And enter a room)

Han solo: we gotta find the cell your princess is in.

Luke: Isn't she your…

Han solo And Chewbacca: LUKE!

Luke: Sorry.

Chewbacca: there it is room 8-4!

Luke: Irony, anyway I'm on it!

(Luke enters the room with princess leia in it)

Leia: aren't you a little young to be a storm trooper?

Luke: Yes, Yes I am.

Leia: Who are you?

(Luke takes off his mask)

Luke: I'm Luke skywalker, Me, Han, and obi-wan are here to save you.

Leia: Wait, Obi-Wan Kenobi?

Luke: well, yeah. He first appeared in chapter 4!

Leia: You broke the fourth wall….

Luke: DANGIT!

(Han solo is shooting at storm troopers,)

Leia: Into The Garbage shoot!

Han Solo: COME ON, THERES FOOD IN THERE

Chewbacca: MINE!

Well that does it for this chapter, Be nice in the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8: The Death Star Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, Star wars, Family Guy, Or Star fox 64.

Han Solo (Sarcastic): Oh yeah, Diving into Garbage. Great idea Princess!

Leia: It could be worse.

(The Room Shakes)

Han Solo: It's worse!

(The Walls start going in)

Luke: THE WALLS ARE CLOSING!

(They all Scream, Meanwhile C3-PO and R2-D2 hear them)

C3-PO: There dying in There! What do we do?

R2-D2: Only one thing to do. You still have that bag of coffee?

(Luke, Chewbacca, Han solo, And Princess Leia are still Screaming. Meanwhile, C3-PO and R2-D2 are having a side effect from eating so much unbrewed coffee)

R2-D2: I want to hear something from a singer. So you think that the empires going to fall?

C3-PO: I'm freaking out man! Can you tell me that I don't have to stay in this room?

R2-D2: You don't have to stay in this room.

C3-PO: Thank you!

(C3-PO stretches and his hand hits a button that stops the walls from closing)

Leia: Were saved!

Luke: Look at this! Who throws out half a box of Pasta?

Han solo: And look at this couch! Someone threw away this couch and it's in Great shape!

Chewbacca: I know, if you Scrub it down a little and it would look great on the ship!

Han Solo: You know? I know we have a dangerous mission but I'm taking this Couch.

(They try to get the couch, but fails to do so)

Leia: Han there's Storm Troopers everywhere! Shouldn't we get out of here?

(Meanwhile, Obi-wan deactivates the death star Tractor beam)

Storm trooper: Did you hear something?

Other Storm Trooper: probably just another drill. Remember the last one? I was about to beat "Death star fox 64" But then the last drill screwed me up!

Vader (Out of nowhere): Obi-wan. We meet again. What part of "Do not touch" Don't you understand?

(Half of obi-wan's light saber, falls)

Obi-wan Kenobi: aw come on!

(They fight, and then the other's come in)

Obi-wan Kenobi: About time you got here.

(Vader hits Obi-wan, making him vanish)

Luke: WHAT THE STUFF?

(Somewhere else, a random planet explodes, back at the death star, the others are escaping)

Han solo (With the couch): come on, come on!

(They escape)

Luke: I can't believe he's gone... Despite the fact that he's-

Han Solo: LUKE!

Leia: you seen what happened, He got hit in the head with a light saber, no one lives through that. Well, I heard they do, there just beamed somewhere. But it could take a while. I'd tell you more but it would break the fourth wall.

Luke: okay.

(Han comes out of nowhere)

Han Solo: come on! Were not out of the woods yet.

That does it for this chapter, Be nice in the reviews.


End file.
